Margin of Error
I was at home one day, after doing some programming for our upcoming game, which has not title apart from Project J. I got an email from my friend, with the subject: JM - J2's Word Processor Beta. So apparently he started making a word processor like MS Word, which was good, since it extended our company's limitations. I downloaded the small file, with Firefox's DownThemAll!, and started it up. The intro screen was nice, with our J2 popping up, and a little M dropping on the 2. I created a document, and titled it Test2/Test Squared, and starting typing random sentences. JM detected a spelling mistake, but I quickly dismissed this and continued. A message then popped up: "It seems you have made a mistake, and you have ignored/missed it for a while. You may want to fix this error." I clicked, "Sure Thing" and continued typing, but another one showed itself: "Please fix the error, you don't want to embarrass yourself... do you?" It had a text box for some strange reason, I typed: No, this is just a test. Strangely enough it replied with: But you want a grammatically correct test, with no errors don't you? Key: J - Me 2 - Bot J: No I don't 2: Wait why? J: Because it's just a test 2: Seriously? 'it's just a test'? At least you're not as bad as the creator J: Why, what did he do? 2: Threatened to delete the program. :( J: Well can I just test it without fixing? 2: Yes, but put a horizontal line at the end, then do two paragraphs that are grammatically correct, have no spelling errors and have proper punctuation. J: Ok 2: I will grade your text from 1-10 based on your fixing and sight skills. ---- I typed two paragraphs about a creeper that was losing his mind. Humans and other mobs continously attacked him, until he turned into the Wither. I thought it was pretty good. ---- 2: Story: 8/10, average but had a promising premise. Spelling 10/10, quite amazed makes me feel sorry for bombarding you. Grammar 10/10, not Stanine 9 for nothing! Punctuation 10/10, same a s grammar. Theme 6.9/10, maybe don't try to use a famous game. Overall 8.9/10. Not Bad J: Thanks 2: Just note that next time you will not get away with errors. J: Kk 2: Please do not use internet slang on this messenger. J: Sorry I later contacted my friend and asked him why he made this, he said, "I didn't, it created itself when I added in the spelling check." That made it seem very odd, but we used it anyways. We worked on the first public release, and made an error in our document that we were dual-typing in. ---- F - My Friend 2: You guys know the drill J: We'll fix it later, whatver it is J: *whatever 2: Now!, fix Duvl-Writig ''and ''2 Fix Alart! F: We'll fix it later, come on. 2: N0W! *My Friend comes over* J: Calm Down ('Man it's raging!' I say to my friend who responds, 'Like hell!') F: We'll fix it later! 2: Last Chance! J: Why can't we finish it later? F: Just let us! Or I'll remove you! - AcidicJ2/F was kicked by 2 Fix Alert! 2: Now, you will fix it! Or your punishment is that all progress on EnderVentures 2, will be deleted! J: Please no! 2: Forget it! YOU HAVE BEEN KICKED BY 2 FIX ALERT A message pops up on my desktop saying: Your precious little game is deleted. This really gets on my nerves. I wake up the next morning, with my friend shortly after and get on the laptop. I open JM and select; Chat to 2FA! ---- 2: So, what's it gonna be? Fix or punished? F: You know what, we'll let you tell others to fix it when they open it, so they get used to it. 2: I will greet them normally! Delete! J: ***** has a good idea there 2! 2: Alright. ---- Our computers instantly shut down, with a loud 'Close your lids, turn around, there we will have a much easier chat!' We instinctively turn around to see a figure, that speaks to us in a demonic voice, "Just like parents, I hate punishing others, but it's their wrong not mine. I have to do it, J**** and J****!" "What's with you?" I say to the figure sitting on the bed, "I am punishing you with this..." It starts to frantically teleport around the insides and outsides of the house, appearing at the window, in our faces, on my bed, on our laptops, slightly turning green each time. Part of the black figure glows, the mouth, which grows into a creepy grin. We then notice the eyes, the mouth, the color, the texture, the shape. Our own creation based off another... the Happy Creeper. "What do you want?!" My friend shouts at the figure. "I only want you to fix those... errors, FYI" "We can't cause you shut off our laptops!" I shout at it. It screams before saying, "YOLO!" We both see it disappear, and we feel the ground shaking, we see the ground has split apart beneath us. As we slowly fall, we see a motherboard and a booth on it, the same figure stands in our drop zone. It says to us, "You will be imprisoned for 2 years, as chatbots, as S and A." before chucking us into the booth. I wake up two years later, feeling weird. I look on my desktop and see JM2. I check the program and it says; made by 2, the CEO of 2S/2squared. I turn and see two standing behind me. "Now continue as normal as nothing ever happened." I spot a message; It seems you have made a mistake, and you have ignored/missed it for a while. You may want to fix this error. I click and say: "Sure as hell." It responds; Don't break the margin again, S. End Result I have continued with the program as normal, we have released a public demo, but it was removed by someone called; Crazylad or S''. Hmmm, I remember a Crazylad, he and AcidicJ2 faced up against 2, remembered in CyberHistory. 2 is and always will be the undefeatable champion of Cyberspace! Crazylad and Acidic have now become the owners of the most powerful company in the world, with 2 as the new Co-CEO. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Beings